zivilizaciofandomcom-20200213-history
Bilder allgemein
Zurück zu den Seiten Methodenführerschein oder Materialsammlung Bildbeschreibung Vorbereitung *Sieh dir das Bild genau an und überlege, wie du deine Beschreibung gliedern willst. *Was ist das Wichtige oder Besondere an diesem Bild? *Worauf sollte man achten? Aufbau und Inhalt Achte bei deiner Beschreibung auf einen logischen Aufbau, z. B.: * von links nach rechts (oder von rechts nach links) * von vorn nach hinten (oder von hinten nach vorn) * von der Mitte nach außen (oder von außen zur Mitte) * vom Detail zum Allgemeinen (oder vom Allgemeinen zum Detail) Wie du deine Bildbeschreibung im Einzelnen aufbaust, richtet sich nach deinem Geschmack und danach, was für ein Bild du beschreiben willst. Allgemeine Bilder * kurze Beschreibung der Szene (z. B. Ort, Ereignis) * Details (wer / was ist zu sehen) * eventuell Hintergrundinfos zu wichtigen Personen, Objekten oder Handlungen auf dem Bild Gemälde * Name des Künstlers sowie des Bildes plus Entstehungsjahr (wenn bekannt) * kurze Beschreibung der Szene (z. B. Ort, Ereignis) * Details (wer / was ist zu sehen) * Wirkung auf den Betrachter * Intention (was beabsichtigt der Künstler mit dem Bild) * Perspektive, Farben, Formen, Proportionen etc. Wörter und Wendungen zur Bildbeschreibung Bildarten und Perspektiven * r Betrachter * s Bild *s Gemälde *s Foto *s Porträt *s Landschaftsbild *e Froschperspektive *e Vogelperspektive Aufteilung *r Vordergrund *r Hintergrund *im oberen Teil im unteren Teil im linken Teil im rechten Teil im mittleren Teil *davor dahinter *neben … *rechts links *in der Mitte *von vorn von hinten von oben von unten *der 2. von links/rechts Sonstiges *künstliches Licht *s Tageslicht *gedämpftes Licht *helle Farben *dunkle Farben grelle/laute Farben *kontrastreich *r Fluchtpunkt *e Fluchtlinie Infos zum Künstler und Entstehungsjahr *… (Bild) ist ein Gemälde von … (Maler), das … (Jahr) entstand. *… (Bild), … (Jahr) gemalt, ist eine Arbeit von … (Maler). *… (Maler) malte … (Bild) im Jahre … (Jahr). *… (Bild) ist ein berühmtes Gemälde von … (Maler). Beschreibung der Szene *Das Foto wurde in … (Ort) aufgenommen. *Das Foto wurde bei … (Feier) gemacht. *Das Bild zeigt eine Szene aus … *Es ist ein Bild von … (Ort, Person, Szene). *Das Bild beschreibt … (Szene). *Das Bild zeigt … (Ort, Person, Szene) aus der Ferne. *… (Ort, Person, Szene) wird aus … (Vogelperspektive/…) gezeigt. *Man sieht von … (oben/hinten/…) auf … (Ort, Person, Szene). Was ist zu sehen *Auf dem Bild kann man … sehen. *… (Position: links/rechts/…) ist / sind … *… (Position: links/rechts/…) kann man … sehen. *… ist … (Position: links/rechts/…) Wirkung *… verleiht dem Bild Tiefe. *… (Person) scheint den Betrachter anzusehen. *Seine / Ihre Augen scheinen dem Betrachter zu folgen. *Die Figuren sehen aus, als wären sie dreidimensional. *Der Betrachter hat den Eindruck, dass die Personen auf dem Bild lebendig sind. *Die Aufmerksamkeit des Betrachters richtet sich auf … *Der aufmerksame Betrachter wird feststellen, … *Die Blicke des Betrachters werden auf … gelenkt. *Das Bild wirkt lebendig / fröhlich / ausdrucksstark. *Das Bild stimmt den Betrachter … (traurig/fröhlich). *Das Bild regt den Betrachter an, über … nachzudenken. Intentionen *Der Künster verwendet hauptsächlich … (Farben/Formen/…) *Wichtige Elemente werden hervorgehoben. *Der Künstler / Fotograf / Maler verwendet …, um … auszudrücken. *Er / Sie will (wahrscheinlich) … kritisieren / ausdrücken / darstellen. *Es ist offensichtlich, dass der Künstler … kritisieren / ausdrücken / darstellen will. *Was der Künstler / Fotograf / Maler kritisieren / ausdrücken / darstellen will, ist … *Worauf der Künstler / Fotograf / Maler aufmerksam machen will, ist … *Ich denke / glaube / bin mir sicher, dass … *Mir scheint es, dass … Das hier dargestellte Problem ist … *… symbolisiert … … ist typisch für … Materialien *Bildindex Der "Bildindex" enthält zur Zeit 1,9 Millionen Abbildungen. Man findet, geordnet nach Themen, Orte oder Künstler, viele Gemälde und historische Abbildungen. *flickr: hier kann man Bilder nach Kategorien suchen (auch deutsche Begriffe). :Interessant an dieser Seite ist, dass artverwandte Wörter angezeigt werden, so dass Cluster entstehen, die man zum Beispiel zu Mind Maps verändern kann. *http://www.bubbleshare.com/ *Karten: Diesen"anderen Weltatlas" findet man auf der englischsprachigen Seite von: Worldmapper.org Mittlerweile sind auf Worldmapper.org über 250 Bilder der Erde. Die Karten können als pdf-Poster heruntergeladen werden. :In der Online-Fachzeitschrift "Public Library of Sciences" (PLoS) stellt Dorling verzerrte Weltkarten als Mittel vor, abstrakte Zahlen - etwa über Malariatote, HIV-Infizierte, Gesundheitsausgaben oder Sturm-Todesopfer - konkret darzustellen. Das Auge sei viel besser darin, relative Werte von Objekten entsprechend ihrer Größe zu beurteilen als etwa anhand von Farbe oder Musterung, schreibt Dorling in "PLoS". Der Forscher nennt die Mischung aus Weltkarte und Diagramm auch "Kartogramm". Siehe auch *Diagramme/ Schaubild *Karikaturen Kategorie:Methoden Kategorie:Materialien